En esta vida no
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Ahora no se despidió como todas las veces, diciendo que esperaría por él, que ella no se volvería a enamorar, diciendo que lo extrañaba y que intentaría seguir sin él.


_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **En esta vida no**

De nuevo era nueve de octubre, hace dos años de la guerra, desde un poco menos de dos años que había una lapida en el cementerio con un nombre de verdad significativo para las personas que conocieron esa persona: _Neji Hyuga._

Y como lo hizo el año pasado lo volvió a hacer ese mismo año. Tenten pasó a la florería de la aldea a comprar un ramo de girasoles, cruzó algunas palabras con Ino, las cuales intentaban reconfortar un poco el corazón de la castaña, y caminó hasta el cementerio sin cruzar palabra con otra persona, las personas sabían su dolor, ellos sabían que no debían hablarle, al menos no ese día.

Cuando entró al cementerio sus pies se dirigieron al lugar indicado, el cual visitaba varías veces a la semana, aunque no siempre llevaba consigo flores, sólo lo hacía el tres de julio y los veinte de cada mes por ser el día en que comenzaron a ser novio, algo cursi a su parecer y al parecer de la persona que descansaba en aquel lugar.

—Te traje tus favoritas, Neji—Susurró la chica y se inclinó.

Se quedó observando la lapida por un buen rato, notó que las flores que posaban en sus piernas no eran las únicas que visitaban a su chico ese día, quizá Hinata fue en la mañana y también Lee. Sonrió tímidamente y colocó con cuidado el manojo de girasoles sobre la piedra tallada.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos de misión con Naruto por más herramientas al pagaré? Hoy me avisaron que la siguiente semana iré de nuevo, no ira Naruto por obvias razones, pero Lee me acompañara, espero que estés libre para ese día—comenzó a reírse quedamente y paró en seco—. No sé si Hinata te contó, pero ha comenzado a salir con Naruto, qué vueltas da la vida ¿No crees?

La castaña guardo sus palabras y creyó que el silencio era mejor en aquellos momentos, observaba como el viento movía con delicadeza los pétalos de los girasoles.

Recordó aquel veinte de agosto, dos años antes de la guerra, cuando Neji le había pedido ayuda para afilar sus armas, así, ambos sentados en el jardín de la mansión Hyuga, teniendo armas entre sus manos y un afilador en la otra trabajaban en silencio, como a Neji solía gustarle. La mejillas de Tenten encontraban rojizas y sus manos tambaleantes, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el beso que se dieron el día pasado, cuando ella lo abrazó con fuerza y al girar su rostro para comentarle algo sus labios se estamparan contra los de él.  
Increíblemente, él fue quien rompió el silencio, no para comentar algo inteligente, si no que la llamó por su nombre y cuando la mujer volteo hacía él los labios del joven se apoderaron de nuevo en ella.

Ese día comenzaron a ser novios y habían pasado cuatro años y el amor que sentía por él era más fuerte con cada girasol que era depositado en la lápida.

Ahora no coincidían sus universos, no podían caminar por el mundo con las manos juntas, ni dormir en la misma cama, no podían decirse cuanto se querían, lo único que podía hacer la chica era decir cuánto lo extrañaba.

Las lágrimas de la mujer de nuevo estaban presentes, desbordando desde sus ojos, por sus pestañas, mejillas hasta caer a algún lado del suelo. Pero aun así sonrió con debilidad y se puso de pie.  
Ahora no se despidió como todas las veces, diciendo que esperaría por él, que ella no se volvería a enamorar, diciendo que lo extrañaba y que intentaría seguir sin él.

Dio media vuelta y caminó de regresó a su hogar, sin cruzar algún dialogo con alguien más, sólo caminó, como tantas veces lo había hecho, como se le había grabado en la mente de la misma forma que tenía en la mente grabada la mirada cálida de Neji.

Llegó y fue directo a su armario, en el cual sacó una caja en la cual guardaba las herramientas que había sacado filo aquella tarde de agosto con Neji, tomó un kunai entre sus manos y sonrió sinceramente al recordar a aquel joven que la había hecho feliz durante tanto tiempo.

—En esta vida no pudimos ser felices—Susurró pasando uno de sus dedos por el filo del arma y sintiendo como su piel era separada—, pero, ¿Quién dice que tengo que quedarme en esta vida?

Un hilo de sangre resbaló de su dedo que había pasado sobre el kunai, cerró los ojos e comenzó a sentir que volvía a vivir, comenzó a oler aquel aroma a menta que Neji desprendía cada mañana, comenzó a sentir el reconforte de un abrazo del Hyuga.

Había hecho lo correcto, ahora estaría mejor.

A lo lejos observó la silueta del hombre que había amado por tanto tiempo y que seguía amando hasta entonces.

— _Al fin juntos_ —Escuchó la voz fuerte de Neji.

Y dejó caer el Kunai al suelo, junto con su cuerpo herido.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

De verdad sé que lo que escribí fue algo cruel, nunca había escrito algo tan raro, pero me llegó la inspiración con esto y bueno, nunca había escrito algo que tuviera que ver con la muerte de Neji Hyuga y mucho menos con un suicidio o algo parecido.

Vaya, me sorprendo. Jajajaja

Pero espero que aunque sea muy dramático les gustara la idea c:

Tengo una historia entre manos, pero la escribiré cuando salga de vacaciones para que tenga tiempo en exceso, me falta un mes para terminar mi primer semestre de medicina veterinaria y todo va muy bien que ni lo creo, jajaja.

Gracias por leer.

Espero sus Reviews.

Saludos.


End file.
